


Femslash Feb 2015 Haruka x Michiru Prompts

by RosaF7



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of works for Femslash February 2015 featuring my fave lesbian couple in a variety of different situations. Some stories feature Outers family too. </p><p>2 years later, I think I've finally uploaded everything from tumblr to here! Complete.</p><p>Ratings vary chapter by chapter:</p><p>1. First Kiss -General Audiences<br/>2. Amnesia -General Audiences<br/>3. Crystal Tokyo -General Audiences<br/>4. Negotiations -Explicit<br/>5. Jealously -General Audiences<br/>6. Everyone thinks we're doing it -Teen and Up<br/>7. First Aid - General Audiences<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble for the first day of Haruka x Michiru Femslash Feb. Primary School AU. Prompt: First Kiss

Michiru carefully laid out her meal before her. It looked delicious. Their family cook always made sure that Michiru had something healthy but tasty to eat for lunch. It looked better than any of the lunches her fellow students were eating, as they chatted and laughed amongst themselves. Far better, she told herself, as she took a sip of miso soup, alone at her table. 

"Michiru!" 

Michiru looked up with a genuine smile on her face, one she reserved for her only friend at school, a tall, gangly blonde girl by the name Haruka Tenoh. Haruka only came to sit with her at lunch sometimes. Unlike her, Haruka had a lot of friends, and mostly she played soccer with them during the lunch break. Today though, she settled herself into the bench next to Michiru and looked a little longingly at Michiru’s lunch before pulling out a plain dish of rice and a few pieces of lettuce that barely passed for a salad. Silently, Michiru pushed her bento in between them, and after a while Haruka reached out and took some of the salmon, and a bite of the pumpkin salad. For a while they just sat and ate, Haruka savoring every bite and Michiru savoring every moment of Haruka’s company. 

"Hey Michiru…." Shoving her empty bento box aside, Haruka looked at Michiru quickly before then looking away, a blush rising across her cheeks. 

"Yes, Haruka?" Michiru asked, curious as to what her dear friend was so nervous about. 

"Um…you know Shuji and Mika?" 

Shuji was a friend of Haruka’s who was school champion runner. He wasn’t as good as Haruka, but he was good. Mika was one of Haruka’s friends too. She was good at history and played soccer with Haruka most days. Neither of them were particularly nice to her though, and she wasn’t sure why anything pertaining to them would be relevant to her. Nonetheless, she nodded. “Yes?”

Haruka’s blush was covering her whole face now, making her look rather adorable. “Um…they are boyfriend and girlfriend now.”

As she had suspected, this was entirely uninteresting to her. “That’s nice.”

"The thing is……," Haruka tugged nervously at her long ponytail, and then tried again. She couldn’t meet Michiru’s eyes. "The thing is….."

She took a deep breath. “The thing is maybe if you want youcouldbemygirlfriendbutonlyifyouwant." 

Michiru blinked, and tried to process what Haruka had said. Haruka wanted them to be girlfriend and girlfriend?

Haruka stood up suddenly. “Um, I should go, um..”

"Yes!" Michiru reached over and grabbed Haruka’s hand, pulling her back down so that they were sitting side by side again. "We can be girlfriends."

"Really?" 

Michiru smiled happily and held both of Haruka’s hands. “Yes.”

Haruka stared at her for a little while, and then grinned. “Can I tell everybody that you’re my girlfriend?”

Michiru’s smile widened. “Yes.”

"Wow, I can’t believe we’re girlfriends! Mika said you’d never be my girlfriend because you’re a snuck- uh- um, she’s stupid anyway…. Hey, Michiru?"

"Yes?"

"What happens now that we’re girlfriends?"

Michiru thought about it for a moment. “I think we kiss.”

Haruka’s blush deepened even further, if that was possible. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

"I haven’t either."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Michiru leaned in, and forgot all the noises around them, all the chatter of the school yard, as her lips found the soft skin of her Haruka’s cheek, and she kissed her. 

When she pulled away, Haruka was looking at her with awe. “You’re the best girlfriend ever Michiru.”

Michiru smiled again, that rare genuine smile she reserved for Haruka. “I think you are, Haruka.”

The class bell rang then, signalling the end of lunch. Hand in hand, the two girls walked off together.


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Amnesia

Quick drabble for Day 2 of Haruka x Michiru Femslash February, for the prompt ‘Amnesia’. Honestly I think this topic deserves a lot more justice, but well, this is all I’ve got right now. 

There was a knock on the door, a quiet, light knock. 

Michiru, barely asleep anyway, propped herself up. Beside her, Haruka barely stirred. “Hotaru?”

The door swung open, and Hotaru walked in slowly, her eyes wide. “What is it darling? Come here.”

Hotaru crawled into bed beside her Mama, and Michiru pulled her into an embrace, stroking her hair gently as she held her. Haruka, on her other side, automatically wrapped an arm around her, and Michiru was content, in that moment, her lover and her child beside her. 

"I had a nightmare, Michiru mama." 

Unfortunately, this was all too common an occurrence. 

"It was confusing, it felt so real, but it must be just…a nightmare…." Hotaru said, and slowly, she started sobbing. Michiru sighed and pulled her even tighter. The noise woke Haruka, and she groggily blinked at them for a while before wrapping her arms around them both. 

"What happened sweetie?" Haruka asked, her voice hoarse. "You know papa will protect you."

Hotaru sobbed in their arms for a little while. When her tears had subsided, she looked up at her Mama and Papa searchingly. “It can’t be true. But she said it was true.”

"Who was it darling?"

"It was….me…..a different me. It was Sailor Saturn, and she….I am her….but..”

Michiru and Haruka exchanged a worried glance, but waited silently for her to continue. 

"She said before…before I was reborn….that…..both….that both of you and Setsuna Mama….that you -that you all wanted to kill me -and that if..Sailor Moon didn’t stop you……" She trailed off, her dark, big eyes fixated on her parents. 

Neither Michiru nor Haruka said anything. 

"It was a nightmare, wasn’t it Mama? Papa?"

There was a long silence. 

"Hotaru, we -we love you," Haruka started, but then stopped, finding no further words to say, nothing that could explain anything, nothing that could excuse the past. 

Michiru said nothing, just looked at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes. 

Hotaru continued to looking at them, waiting, waiting for something…..but there was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. 

"It wasn’t a nightmare…." She whispered finally. "It was true."

Hotaru pulled away, brushed off Haruka’s attempt to hold her, pulled herself off the bed. Turning her back on them resolutely, she walked towards the door. 

"Hotaru, come here, I’ll explain it -"

She turned, and looked at them for a moment, and in that moment, there was not even a sliver of love in her eyes. There was only anger, and hate, and betrayal. Michiru felt a cold shame running through her body, and a dread….a dread that she could so easily lose the only few people in the world that she had come to love. Haruka looked at her daughter, hurting so, and hated that she had caused it. 

"Hotaru, let me-"

"I thought you truly loved me," Hotaru said quietly. 

"Hotaru," Haruka tried again, climbing out of bed, wanting to hold Hotaru, to comfort her. She reached her and knelt down, so that they were eye to eye. "Hotaru, I love you so much. We love you so much. We all do." Haruka reached up, gently, to stroke Hotaru’s face. Before she got there though, Hotaru slapped her hand away. 

"You’re no different," She whispered. "You’re no different from him."

And with that, she turned, and slammed the door behind her.


	3. Crystal Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the future they expected. It isn't the future they wanted. Haruka and Michiru, in Crystal Tokyo. For Day 4 of Femslash February Prompts 'Crystal Tokyo'.

Every morning they come. Every morning at nine, they reachthe small garden, designed by Haruka and Michiru themselves, so many long years ago. Roses in winter, cherry blossoms in spring, and an assortment of rich, vibrant flowers all year round. That had been Haruka’s contribution. Michiru’s, the carefully crafted pond filled with lily pads, the tiny wood bridge that crossed it, and the simple stone benches–not uncomfortable, no, but never comfortable either -one should never forget why they were there.

It was grander really, than Michiru would have liked, but far smaller than Haruka thought fitting. Like in many things, they had learned to compromise, over the long years that they had been together.

This morning, like any other, they had left their home at half past eight, and walked slowly down the path from their home to the garden. It wasn’t such a long walk, but Haruka’s knees ached, and Michiru always walked slowly these days, just so they could imagine, whilst they still could, that Haruka was still the fast one.

They seated themselves on the cold stone bench, Haruka grunting as she did so. Michiru looked at her with concern in her eyes, but Haruka just shook her head. “It’s nothing, love,” She reassured her, but she handed Michiru the small bouquet she held in her hand. This was something they had always done together, but more and more these days….Michiru let that thought go, and instead, on her own, she ascended the small steps, and knelt at the gravestone of her only child.

With her right hand, she traced the writing on the gravestone.

_Hotaru Tomoe_

_Beloved daughter of Michiru Kaioh, Haruka Tenoh and Setsuna Meioh._

Nineteen she had been.  _Nineteen_. Michiru remembered little flashes of her –the way she had laughed with excitement as a child when Haruka played peek-a-boo with her, her serious face, the way she frowned with concentration when Michiru taught her how to play the violin, and then later, as a young woman, her pride in her graduation from school, and her chatting enthusiastically with Setsuna about which Science course she would take at university.

But she never got that chance. Because the war came, and took her. And that day, the day of the birth of Crystal Tokyo, was the same day that Hotaru had taken her last breath.

Nineteen small years. Nineteen years was nothing to them now, they were older than they ever could have imagined. Thousands of years they had lived here, in the peace and the prosperity of Crystal Tokyo. But Michiru would have given all of those years, and all of Crystal Tokyo….Michiru sighed softly, and she placed the bouquet gently down before her daughter, before returning to Haruka’s side.

They clasped hands, and held onto each other tightly.

“Do you ever wish….Michiru, do you ever wish we were never Senshi?”

Michiru smiled. Haruka always asked the question so earnestly, as if they had never had this conversation before, as if they didn’t have this conversation every day. And Michiru gave the same answer she always did. “I can never regret that I met you.”

“We would have met each other anyway,” Haruka insisted. “I would have seen you, in class. You would’ve been the most beautiful girl in school. I would’ve pursued you, surprised you with flowers after school, asked you out….taken you for a ride on my bike. Michiru, I would’ve caught you anyway.”

Michiru laughed a little at this, and gazed adoringly at her beloved. She reached over, and ran her fingers slowly down Haruka’s face. “You forget love, that it was  _I_  who pursued you.”

“Then  _you_  would have caught me!” Haruka took her palm and kissed it. “Michiru, in any space and time, we would have been together.”

To this, Michiru nodded. She knew it to be true in her heart.

The next part was longer. How long depended on the day and on Haruka’s energy level. But in any case, she settled her head against the crook of Haruka’s neck, and placed her arms around her. Then she listened. 

“Imagine, Michiru! You would’ve gone to Mugen anyway, because you were so smart and talented, and it was the most prestigious new school, and your parents would have insisted! And me….well I might’ve applied for a scholarship there, with my running……and anyway, I would noticed you straight away, the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen….and I would have- ok,  _you_ would have somehow…somehow noticed me, and then you would’ve come up to me….after a race, or something, and you would’ve flirted in that way of yours, and I would have replied with something pretty charming–ok fine, don’t pinch me, I would have blushed, and somehow we’d end up going on a date, and I would’ve bought you a giant bunch of roses, and then by the next day we’d be near married….and then, I don’t know we’d do normal teenage shit, and you’d win a million violin contests and paint a million beautiful paintings, and I’d run…and race…and somehow when we’re done with school, we’re out one day, and we meet this old hag – ok, ok, no pinching!- an older lady– and she’s beautiful, and mysterious, but she’s kind too, and folds into our life so easily, until one day, we’re sitting with her, drinking tea, and we realise….that’s she’s part of our family too.”

She stops here for a moment and Michiru sighs softly, her eyes drifting back to the gravestone, and her mind to the other woman that they had lost that day. Pluto had not died, she lived. But Setsuna had. With Hotaru’s death, the loss of the daughter she had held so dear, so too had died her dreams of family and companionship. The last time Michiru had seen her….it had been almost 300 years ago, and her old friend looked barely a year or two older than when they had first met. Pluto had barely looked at her, but Michiru didn’t hold it against her. She too, preferred not to see Pluto. There were too many memories, too many thoughts of what could have been and now never could.

“And then……and then….we’re married now at this point, proper married, with a big ceremony and everything. All the girls come. Just ordinary girls. Just girls we met at school. And then afterwards, we buy our first place together. And that strange mysterious woman moves in with us. And we want a child –and we want to adopt, there’s this –this beautiful young child who needs a family –and…….and…….and –we -we adopt her- and we- we love her,  _we love her so much_ , and she’s so bright and so smart, and when she’s two she’s already smarter than her papa, and she’s so hopeful and passionate, and she’s  _everything_  to us. And –and ever since she’s little she wants so much to be a big sister. She wants someone to hold and comfort, and someone to make feel loved. And so…..so we start trying….and then….eventually I get you knocked up, somehow….and we have another baby. Another daughter. And then a son….and another child, and another –and…….Hotaru –Hotaru –Hotaru just loves them all, and she is the most amazing big sister, and she teaches them how to read, and plays chase with them, and we all have picnics together, and…..we - we die…..we die  _first_ ….not –not, not our baby…”

Wherever it goes, whatever variation of the story is told, it always ends here.

Michiru reaches up, without even looking, and wipes the trail of tears from Haruka’s eyes. “Why couldn’t we have had that Michiru? Why couldn’t we have been normal girls, with a normal family? I don’t want this shit, Michiru. I don’t wanting the fucking pomp of this place, or the bullshit adoration we get from people who don’t know fuck about us. I wanted you, and my baby, and Setsuna, and a family, that’s all. It’s not fair, Michiru, that’s all, that’s all I wanted…why, Michiru, why couldn’t we have had that?”

Michiru holds Haruka but says nothing. 

There’s no answer to that question. There never is.


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka is the newly appointed Director of Tenoh Co. and Michiru is the CEO of Kaioh Industries. Negotiations between the two companies are falling apart. Written for the Femslash Feb prompt 'Argument turns into passion'. Warning: this is just trashy AU smut, that's it. Rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU, very ridiculous, and bares very little resemblance to most of my headcanons. It’s kinda playing with (or playing into) a smut cliche.....
> 
> ALSO because I am super paranoid, this is fictional. Please always have safer sex, friends.

“And  _that_  is why we will not be signing the deal,” Minako Aino said gleefully, picking up the contract and smiling directly at Michiru Kaioh as she ripped it up.

Michiru resisted the urge to glare at her, and instead turned her attention to the newly appointed Director of Tenoh Co., Haruka Tenoh. The newly appointed Director who at this very moment was gazing out of the window with a vacant smile on her face. “Ms Tenoh.”

Haruka swung her attention back to Michiru, and blinked. “Yeah?”

“This contract has the possibility to completely revolutionise the way that  _both_  our companies operate. You could increase the market share of Tenoh. Co by 25% and open it up to the European market,” Michiru gave Haruka a long look. “I have to admit, I do not quite understand your opposition to the proposal.”

Minako sighed loudly. “I already explained our opposition. Your figures that this deal could increase our market share by 25% are wildly exaggerated. I hate to insult your calculations Ms Kaioh but-”

“Excuse me!  _I_  did the calculations and I know for a fact that they are correct!” The Business Manager of Kaioh Industries stood up angrily, slamming her hands down on the table.

Michiru held her hand up. “ _Ms Hino_.”

Rei sat down but continued to glare menacingly at Minako. Minako just grinned back.

“Ms Aino, I have indeed heard your view on the proposal, numerous times in fact, but ultimately the decision lies in the hands Ms Tenoh, and I am  _very_  interested to hear your views, Ms Tenoh.”

Haruka nodded seriously. And then crossed her arms. And then nodded again. And then scratched her head. “Ms Kaioh see…..I-uh –I agree with Mina- uh, Ms Aino. Yes. That’s my view too.”

Michiru gave Haruka a piercing look. “I  _see_.”

Minako snapped her briefcase shut and stood up. “Well Ms Kaioh, Ms Hino, this has been an entertaining meeting, but I’ve made the position of Tenoh Co. on this matter very clear, and we do not intend to change our position. We will see you next time.”

She marched out. Haruka stood up quickly. “Uh, um bye,” Haruka said, before disappearing after Minako.

Michiru and Rei glared at the door as it banged shut.

“How dare she question my figures!? I checked those figures over five times,” Rei hissed.

“It is a pity that Tenoh hired Aino when she took over the position from her brother. Tenoh, on her own, we could have convinced.”

“Tenoh has no idea what she’s doing! No surprise, considering she was a race car driver, until she unexpectedly had to get involved with the company.”

“I  _was_ hoping to use that to our advantage, but Aino is making it very difficult.”

Michiru and Rei made their way to Michiru’s office and Michiru sat down and opened her laptop. Setsuna Meioh, Michiru’s personal secretary, was sorting the paperwork on Michiru’s desk. She smiled at her boss affectionately. “Michiru, how did the meeting go?”

“I wasn’t satisfied with the outcome. Setsuna, could you get me Haruka Tenoh’s number?”

“Her number is already on your phone, Michiru.”

“No, that number is her work phone, and somehow Aino always manages to intercede. I need Tenoh’s personal number, Setsuna. Can you do that?”

Setsuna smiled. “I’ll have a look.”

“Thank you. I can always rely on you Setsuna.”

-

Haruka was lying on her living room couch, watching a replay of a Formula 1 race whilst munching her way through a packet of choc chip cookies, when her phone rang. She frowned at the ‘unknown number’ –sometimes it was fans who had somehow managed to find her private phone number, but she had changed it only 2 months ago and only a very small select group of people knew it.

“Hello?” She said, still with a mouth full of biscuits.

“Good evening, Haruka.” The voice was soft, and feminine, but with an edge. It sounded vaguely familiar but Haruka couldn’t place it.

“Uh, hi.”

“It’s Michiru Kaioh.”

“Michiru! I mean, Ms Kaioh!”

“It’s fine, Haruka. You’re welcome to call me Michiru.”

Haruka blinked in confusion. The woman on the phone sounded warm and friendly, so different to the woman she had encountered in the meeting earlier that day. “So…uh, how are you?”

“I’m well, thank you. I was wondering, if you’re free, perhaps we could get a drink tonight? Considering that we both work in the same field, it’s always good to get to know the competition a little.”

“Michiru if you want to talk about the deal I can get Minako to ring you-”

“ _No_ , no. Not at all, Haruka,” Michiru said. “I was hoping we could get to know each other outside of work….a little more casually.”

Haruka gulped. “Right. Are we…uh, allowed to do that?”

Michiru giggled. “Of course. Business executives network all the time.”

“Ok, sure, good…”

“Excellent. I’ll send you my address. I have a lovely view overlooking the ocean. It’s beautiful. I’ll see you in an hour.”

“Sure…sounds good,” Haruka managed, just before the phone call was cut off.

-

The evening had been quite enjoyable. Neither had mentioned business and instead they got to know each other, Haruka talking about her prior racing career, and Michiru about her love of art. Michiru’s apartment had a wonderful view of the ocean and conversation had been easy. Haruka was surprised that she got along so well with the rival CEO. Michiru had just topped up their wine glasses, and was looking intently into the distance, the wind playing with her curly hair.

“I’m impressed.”

“How so?” Michiru asks, turning.

“I thought you were calling me over to try and get me to change my mind on the deal.”

Michiru smiles slightly. “The evening isn’t quite finished yet.”

“I’m still going with what was said at the meeting. It’s a no.”

Michiru steps forward, so that their bodies are almost touching. She lets her hand run slowly up Haruka’s forearm. “We  _could_  have a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

Haruka feels herself starting to blush at the closeness. “I –uh, Minako said the numbers-”

“I’m not talking about  _numbers_ ,” Michiru says, cupping Haruka’s face and pulling her in for a light kiss. Haruka pushes her away immediately, and stares at her, anger flashing across her face. Michiru takes a quick step backwards and raises an eyebrow.

“Or we could not –” She starts to say when Haruka slams her back against the balcony railing and kisses her fiercely, taking her by surprise. The railing is merely waist high and Michiru feels her body lean backwards, feels herself almost lose balance, but then Haruka is grasping her firmly, steadying her against her own body. Michiru barely has a moment to reorientate herself before Haruka pushes her hair back and bites viciously at her neck. Michiru moans, clinging onto Haruka’s shoulders. Haruka doesn’t stop, letting her mouth trail downwards, biting and sucking. “ _Fuck_ ,” Michiru hisses, as she tries to steady herself. “This is dangerous.”

Haruka smirks. “Too dangerous for you?”

Michiru responds with a greedy kiss, her face flushed, and her eyes already hazy. With one hand still firmly gripping Michiru’s hip, Haruka reaches across, pulls down the right strap of Michiru’s dress and rubs her nipple harshly through the light fabric of her lace bra. Michiru moans, bucks her hips forward, closer, and Haruka grins. “Pull your dress down and take your bra off,” She commands. Michiru looks up at her, eyes wide, panting. Haruka tightens her hold on Michiru. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” 

Michiru slowly and carefully releases her grip on Haruka’s shoulders, and pushes her dress down, letting it hang around her waist. Then, watching Haruka watch her, she pulls down her bra, snaps it off, and lets it fall from the balcony. The cold air chills her, and Haruka’s eyes widen, taking in the sight of her bare breasts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Haruka whispers, before she leans down, and takes a hard nipple in her mouth.

Then it’s Michiru’s turn to swear.  “Fuck. Fuck….. _fuck_ ,” Michiru moans into the night sky, hoping that none of her neighbours happen to be out this evening.

Haruka grins at how readily Michiru is responding to her, how badly she clearly wants her. She moves back up, lets her fingers replace her tongue, and meets Michiru’s mouth fiercely. As they kiss, Haruka biting and pulling at Michiru’s lower lip, Haruka’s fingers slid lower, and she feels Michiru’s wetness against her fingers. “You want to know why I wasn’t paying attention in the meeting today?”

Michiru gasps as Haruka slides a finger inside her. It’s so easy, she’s so wet, she barely feels it. She wants  _more_. “Why?”

Haruka smiles, slides another finger in. “Because I was thinking about you. I was thinking about fucking you. I was thinking about tearing your business suit off and fucking you right there on the boardroom table.”

Michiru groans, closes her eyes, tries to edge her hips closer, wanting more, and more, but Haruka resists, holds her back. “Tell me,” She says quietly. “Tell me what you want….. _Ms Kaioh_.”

“I want you,” Michiru pants. “I want you.”

“Me? You sure? You want me, or do you want the deal?”

Haruka slows her fingers, watching Michiru’s face, enjoying seeing Michiru’s eyes widen with surprise, and maybe, even, a flash of anger. Michiru doesn’t respond straight away, and Haruka smirks, as she slowly starts removing her fingers.

Michiru feels empty, and suddenly cold, and right now, that’s more than she can bear. “You,” She hisses angrily. “ _You_.”

Haruka slips back inside her, but doesn’t move.

“Ugh.” It’s not enough. It’s not  _nearly_  enough. Michiru groans and tries to push herself against her fingers.

Haruka glares at her, and holds her still. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Michiru is desperate now. “I want you to fuck me, Haruka,” Michiru says and grabs Haruka’s hand, trying to force her in deeper again. Haruka still resists, pulls out, and instead cups Michiru’s face with her sticky fingers, bringing her in closer, kissing her, taking her mouth, over and over again. Whilst they’re kissing, Haruka leads Michiru’s hand to the front of her pants, and Michiru moans as she feels her cock. Haruka presses Michiru’s hand harder against herself, until Michiru’s gripping her, her hand tight around her cock. Panting, they pull away from each other. “Tell me what you want Ms Kaioh.”

“I want you to fuck me, Haruka.”

Haruka grins, and unzips herself. Her eyes start to glaze over as Michiru strokes her cock. Michiru smiles slyly. “Enjoying yourself?”

The words bring Haruka back and she grunts, shoves Michiru’s hand away, slides aside her underwear and roughly pushes her cock into her. Michiru moans loudly, leaning back over the balcony, her breasts still exposed, and her hair tumbling back behind her. Haruka stands still for a moment, her hands tight against Michiru’s hips and her eyes roaming over her body. “You were right about the view,” She says with a smirk, and she starts to thrust.  Michiru gasps, pulling herself closer to Haruka, moving herself with her. For a while, Haruka just fucks her, hard and fast, and Michiru closes her eyes, let herself be taken, over and over again, by her company rival.

Then Haruka slips her hand down between them, and moves her fingers over Michiru’s clit, quickly but steadily, until Michiru comes, her hips bucking, her legs shaking, her cry sounding out into the night sky. Panting, she rests her head against Haruka’s shoulder, and Haruka holds her tightly. When Michiru is breathing steadily again, she looks up at Haruka, smiling tiredly. “That was  _not_  how I was planning the evening to go.”

“No, probably not,” Haruka agrees, giving Michiru a soft kiss and then pressing their foreheads together. “But I think we can both agree that we work quite well together.”


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manga hate. Basically. Written for the prompt 'jealousy'.

Haruka woke up drowsily from a nap and checked the time. It was almost 7pm. She hadn’t meant to nap, but in the afternoon she and Michiru had fucked for hours, and she couldn’t help it, she always got sleepy afterwards. Well, in any case, it was dinnertime. Perhaps Setsuna had cooked something delicious tonight?

She went downstairs and was surprised to smell smoke. Aww yeah, she though, a BBQ! It was rare that they had BBQs, and Haruka was super excited, she loved meat. She patted her stomach in anticipation. It was pretty empty from her 3 hour nap. Perfect.

With a big grin on her face, Haruka went out onto the backyard, strolling towards their BBQ.

Only there was no one near the BBQ. No. It was empty.

But in the middle of their large backyard, there was a figure. A figure with curly aqua hair. And before her was….. a  _bonfire_.

Haruka ran up to her excitedly. “What are we doing? A campfire night? That sounds so fun!! I love toasting marshmallows around the campfire!!!!”

Michiru had done a good job too. The flames were bright and crackled loudly. Michiru leaned down, and threw another piece of wood in. The fire burst up even brighter.

Haruka seated herself on the ground and watched. “So, where are the marshmallows?”

“There are no marshmallows,” Michiru said as she turned, and Haruka saw then that she was holding something and that she had a very determined look in her eyes. “And this is  _not_ a campfire.”

Haruka’s eyes grew wide. “What are you doing Michiru?”

“Do you recall that once we were told that prior to us there existed another Haruka and Michiru?”

“Huh, yeah I heard that but that’s bullshit, don’t worry love, we are the only us out there. The original and the best!”

Michiru put the stuff she had been holding down and held Haruka. She kissed her softly. “I’m sorry my darling, but it’s true. There exists, in a parallel universe, another Haruka and Michiru.”

“What??”

Michiru nodded sadly. “Yes, it’s true. And there is a woman who has written about them and their adventures, with the Sailor Moon of their time.”

“That sounds….cool? Are they like us?”

“That’s the worst thing, my love. They are  _nothing_  like us,” Michiru said. Haruka tried to hold her but she shook her off. “The Haruka of that world cheated on me.”

“No! No! No, Michiru, I would never….”

“I know. But  _she_  did.”

Haruka’s fists automatically balled up. “Where can I find that fucking piece of shit?” She asked angrily. “I’ll show her.”

“With Usagi.”

“What?”

“She cheated on me with Usagi. She kissed Usagi.”

There was silence.

Michiru turned and looked at Haruka. “Would you do that Haruka? Would you do that to me?”

Haruka relaxed her fists. Michiru didn’t need anger from her right now, she needed something else. Wrapping her arms around Michiru, she held her. “I would never cheat on you Michiru. I love you. You know my flirting is just flirting, I would never take it anywhere.”

Michiru sighed, and let herself be held.

“Anyway, what happened to that Haruka?”

“Hmm?”

“What happened to her? What exactly did that world’s Michiru do to her for cheating on her?” Haruka grinned. “I kinda feel sorry for that Haruka now. She can’t have got off easy babe, knowing you!”

Michiru shook her head sadly. “That is the saddest thing of all. The Michiru of that world has very little personality and…did nothing….”

“Huh? How?”

“I don’t understand it myself. She just does nothing. Haruka sits there next to her pining for Usagi and she just sits there hugging Haruka, and she says nothing.”

Haruka held Michiru a little tighter. “That doesn’t sound like you…”

“I know. I considered the possibilities. Were they perhaps in an open relationship? But there was no clear indication of that. Instead, it seemed to be yet another badly written portrayal of a queer relationship, merely dropped in to provide some distraction and drama for the main pairing without considering any of the implications on the queer characters themselves.”

“Oh.”

“Basically, it’s bullshit.”

“Oh! Yeah, bullshit!!”

“And that is why, darling, we are burning the manga today.”

It all made sense now. They nodded at each other, and then together, they grabbed the first book of the manga and threw it into the bonfire. It burned quickly and they watched it with satisfaction. And so they threw each book of the manga in, and watched them burn, and they did this together, as in all things.

Once they were done, Michiru went to dampen the flames, but Haruka stopped her. “Love you know what is better than burning the manga full of that insulting version of us?”

“What my darling?”

“Burning it and then eating roasted marshmallows from the flames.”

Michiru shook her head, but smiled at her love, and Haruka ran in and got some marshmallows, and Setsuna and Hotaru, and they all sat around the campfire, telling stories and eating into the late hours of the evening. 

And that night, when they went to bed, Haruka held Michiru extra tight.

 


	6. Everyone thinks we're doing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Day 12 of Femslash February, ‘Everyone thinks we are doing it.’ Kinda AUish I suppose, mostly just ridic dubcest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: incest. This is Amara x Michelle, not Haruka x Michiru.

The party was dull. Boring. The same as every other single Kaioh family party she had ever been to. Her mother was charming a rising politician, her father making small talk with a circle of Tokyo’s top business executives. Michelle sighed. It was all so tedious. 

“Everything alright?” Mike, her 'date’ for the evening, placed his hand on the small of her back and Michelle resisted the urge to step away. Mike was the son of one of her mother’s visiting American associates, and her “perfect match” according to her mother. He had been to an Ivy League university, he was working in his parent’s law firm and he came from money. Never mind if he and Michelle had anything in common, not to mention he lived in a different country. No, her mother never did give thought to those factors. 

“I’m fine,” Michelle said curtly. 

Mike smiled and leaned in a little closer. “Great, because I have been really looking forward to getting to know you -”

Her hand slipped, kind of. Well it slipped and still oh so gracefully shoved him away. He was blocking her view. Because _someone_  had just entered the room, and suddenly the evening was not looking so bleak. 

“Amara!” Michelle called, and Amara grinned broadly as she walked over, her arms open to welcome her cousin into her embrace. 

“Michelle, you look stunning,” Amara said, as she looked over her cousin’s outfit. No she wasn’t checking her out, not at all. She was a fellow woman and admiring each other’s dresses was what women did. She was just admiring the cut of Michelle’s dress, and the way the colour bought out the blue depths of her eyes. 

Michelle gave her cousin a genuine smile at the compliment as she leaned into her arms. “Amara, you look so handsome yourself!” And Michelle’s eyes too traced the way Amara’s navy suit fitted her so well, and the way Amara’s dusky blonde hair was so very perfectly windswept, and the way Amara’s eyes sparkled, as they met her eyes, and the way that it seemed that perhaps they were drawing closer, and that everything in the world seemed to seem so much brighter when -

“So,” An irritated voice cut through their greeting. “Who might you be?”

Michelle reluctantly drew away from her long embrace with her cousin. “Mike, this is Amara. Amara, Mike.”

Amara frowned at Mike. Nonetheless, she nodded a greeting to him. “Nice to meet you.”

Mike stepped a little closer to Michelle. “Nice to meet you too, Amara. I’m Michelle’s date. So you might want to back off a little there.”

Anger flashed across Amara’s face. “If you think -”

“Mike, there’s no need to be so childish,” Michelle said, as she placed a gentle hand on Amara’s arm, calming her with a mere touch. Amara relaxed, and placed her hand warmly over Michelle’s. The two cousins smiled at each other. 

Mike watched every movement, his face dark. “ _You’re holding hands_. How am I being childish?”

Michelle sighed as her attention again had to be drawn away from gazing at her cousin to dealing with him. “We are cousins, Mike. It is only natural that we are so close." 

Mike continued glaring for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "Wait, what -cousins??!”

By the time his shock had registered, Amara’s hands were firm around Michelle’s hips, and Michelle was running her hands across Amara’s broad shoulders. The two cousins were staring into each other’s eyes in cousinly admiration. 

“COUSINS??!!”

Michelle buried her head against Amara’s shoulder, and Amara buried her face in Michelle’s hair. “You smell  _so_  good,” they said, in unison. Then they laughed together, at how in sync they were. Surely it was in their genes. 

Mike was still staring at them, his mouth wide open. 

Michelle glanced at him, irritated. Why was he still there? He was so…. _unnecessary_. “Yes, Mike. Have you no cousins? I pity you, for there is no closeness like the closeness between close cousins.”

“I……”

Amara looked over at Mike with pity too.  "You could try maybe getting a friend to pretend to be your cousin, you might get to experience some of the joy of it then. It might not be exactly the same, but it’s worth a try. Cousinhood is  _everything_.“

"I -why would I…..”

Amara shook her head sorrowfully, realising then that he would probably never understand. Dismissing him again, she let her eyes fall back onto Michelle, Michelle who was now pressed closer against her, Michelle who was the most beautiful woman in the world, and the only woman she wanted to -to be cousins with. 

“You’re sick you know! The both of you! It’s disgusting what you’re doing!!” With that angry tirade, Mike marched off. 

Michelle reached up and her fingers traced Amara’s jaw before she kissed her lightly. “It’s so strange that this happens all the time,” She said, as she placed little kisses across Amara’s cheeks. “So strange that people so often think we are….somehow…involved _inappropriately.”_

“Why would they ever think that?” Amara asked, perplexed, as she returned her cousin’s kisses with her own, light butterfly kisses across her cheeks, a kiss on her nose, a kiss just by her ear. 

Michelle pulled away, a frown on her face. “I can never quite understand people. So very odd.” Then she shook her head and looked at Amara, her eyes hungry. “Shall we continue this…somewhere else? Your bedroom perhaps?”

“Of course,” Amara said, just as eager as her cousin to leave and to be somewhere more…private. She took Michelle’s hand as she led her out of the family function. “It always baffles me you know. I mean, we’re just ordinary cousins, doing ordinary cousinly things together. Why would people assume anything else?" 

They stopped outside the function centre to ponder this question for a moment. Then Michelle leaned in and kissed Amara, the kiss so needy it made Amara groan into Michelle’s mouth. "Everyone should be so lucky to have a cousin like you Michelle,” Amara said sincerely, as she held her cousin close. 

Michelle smiled, kissed her again, and holding hands they made their way home together. 


	7. First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this doesn't really go anywhere? Oh well, enjoy a bit of Nurse Haruka!

The world came into focus slowly. For a few moments, she wasn’t sure where she was, or how she got there. There was a moment of terror, and then a hand on her shoulder. She breathed. The hand was gentle, warm, and the accompanying voice - “Hey, it’s ok. You fainted but it’s ok now.”

A few more moments, a few more deep breaths, and then she looked up. The voice had been unfamiliar and the face too. She now knew where she was. Mugen’s infirmary, where she had spent far more time than the average student. She knew the usual nurse, and knew the nurse thought little of her. _Why is she always here_ , she would whisper, a little too loudly. _There’s nothing wrong with her._ But this nurse was different, and her face warm and open. _She’ll hate me soon enough_ , Hotaru thought sadly, _when she sees me in here everyday._

“How are you feeling? Do you want some water?”

Hotaru nodded, and watched as the nurse prepare a cup of water, and bring it back to her. She drank silently. Afterwards the nurse checked her, took her temperature, checked how she was, and whether she needed a doctor. She didn’t. She never did. Send her to the doctors and it’d be the same thing every time -there was nothing medically wrong with her, nothing that they could find. 

“Your teacher said that it was alright to send you home. Do you want me to call your parents?”

It would be nice to go home. She hated to bother her parents, but home was so much nicer, so much quieter. And there wouldn’t be any other kids at home, no one to taunt her about being a faker and a liar. She nodded and watched as the nurse opened her records. The moment she’d been waiting for would come next. They always thought it was strange, that she had two mothers. Her mothers weren’t together romantically, not that like, but they were both lesbians, and the difference didn’t really matter to people. Anyone who wanted to judge them, did. _Let them think what they want_ , her mothers, two best friends who had adopted her together, always said, _we’re family, and we love you, and that’s all that counts._

The nurse’s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, but saw Hotaru watching her, and closed her mouth again. “Who would you like me to call, Hotaru?”

Setsuna Mama was a professor at the University of Tokyo, and had classes all evening. Michiru Mama was in the middle of rehearsals but had a relatively flexible schedule. “Michiru Mama,” Hotaru said quietly. 

Hotaru’s Michiru Mama got to the school quickly. She looked perfect, as always, not a hair out of place, and her make up immaculate. But none of that could hide the concern across her face. “How are you darling?” She said, her handbag falling down her arm as she reached down to wrap her arms around her daughter. “What happened today, love?”

“The same as always. Suddenly I felt dizzy and then I fainted.”

“I’m taking you to the doctor.”

“No! The doctor always says it’s nothing, he thinks I’m making it up.”

Michiru frowned. “Darling, you know I believe you. If the doctors can’t do their job properly, it’s a matter of their incompetence, and not at all your fault. I think it’s about time we changed doctors again. So difficult to find a decent one these days.”

As Hotaru gathered her belongings, her mother noticed the new nurse. “I don’t believe we’ve met before. I’m Michiru Kaioh, Hotaru’s mother.”

“I just started this week. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Haruka Tenoh.”

The nurse looked at her mother the same way so many other people did -with open admiration on her face. Hotaru looked at her mother, expecting to see her look away, disinterested, or alternatively, to see her look the nurse down - _how dare you look at me that way_ \- she expected her to respond the ways in which she always did. But she was doing neither. Instead she was smiling, and flipping her hair back behind her. Hotaru felt a burst of anger, and purposely dropped her bag, her pencil case splitting open, and coloured pens and pencils flying everywhere. Michiru and Haruka were both by her side straight away, Michiru bending over delicately, picking the pencils up carefully, Haruka, on the ground, grabbing the pens up in bundles. Their hands touched as they reached for a pen, and Haruka drew back, flushing. Michiru smiled coyly. “Thank you for your help, Haruka,” She said, and it seemed the words carried something dangerous across them. Haruka’s flush deepened. Hotaru scowled. 

They sat in the car, as Michiru scrolled through her contacts for a new doctor. Hotaru stared out of the window, a small, firm frown on her face. “Did you like her, Mama?”

Michiru glanced up, and smiled briefly, but didn’t answer. “Let’s get you to a doctor, darling.”

-

The new doctor, too, found there was nothing wrong with her. She looked down at her suspiciously, as if Hotaru’s innocent face hid a plethora of lies. 

-

Hotaru was back in the infirmary two days later. Another weak spell. She hadn’t fainted but had felt her head spin, and then her teacher had been holding her, keeping her steady. And now she was back here. 

Hotaru had sworn to herself that she would be hateful towards Haruka. How dare she try to look at her mother like that, how dare her mother look at her back. But Hotaru was not by nature a spiteful child, and such promises vanished when Haruka smiled at her kindly, and made jokes, and teased her. Instead, she was stubbornly silent, and stared at Haruka blankly, even when she felt the urge to giggle, the urge to join in. 

-

Even such silence did not last. For she was in the infirmary almost every day now (it was always worse, in the summer), at least on the days her mothers allowed her to attend school. And unlike the nurse before, who never took Hotaru seriously…..Haruka did. Haruka did, despite the fact that she was there almost every day. Haruka did, despite knowing of the rumours that said Hotaru was a liar, merely a child that wanted attention (and this is what happens when lesbians have children, don’t you know). Haruka did, despite one doctor and then another, and another, and another, being unable to find any name, any medical diagnosis, for what was wrong with Hotaru. 

Haruka believed her. And Haruka patiently checked her every time, and waited by her, and listened to her, and asked her if she was ok. And when she was ok, she would tell her funny stories, and tease her, and make her laugh. And even if it was busy, if there were other kids there that day that needed urgent attention, Haruka would always have a smile for her. 

She couldn’t hate her. In fact, she liked her. A lot. 

-

Setsuna mama was sitting next to her in bed. Sometimes she did that. Just sat by Hotaru until she fell asleep. Sometimes she accidentally fell asleep herself too, and Hotaru would wake the next morning, snuggled up in her Setsuna Mama’s arms. 

“Setsuna Mama?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think Michiru Mama will marry Haruka?”

“What?!" 

” _I said_ , do you think Michiru Mama will marry Haruka?“

"Haruka?”

“Haruka!” Hotaru insisted, and then seeing that her mother was still having trouble remembering (despite having met Haruka numerous times) added: “The nurse at school!”

Setsuna smiled. “Oh yes, Haruka. I’m sorry sweetie, my mind was elsewhere. I never thought of it that way. What made you think that?”

“I think Michiru Mama likes her. And I think Haruka likes her too.”

“I see.”

“I think they should get married,” Hotaru said adamantly. “I want Haruka to be my papa.”

Setsuna looked at Hotaru for a long moment, and she smiled, a smile full of love and affection. “I don’t know if they’ve spent any time together, Hotaru. I don’t think they really know each other. And you should know each other first, before you get married.”

“It doesn’t matter. I have a plan.”

“Do you now, sweetheart?”

“Yes. I can tell you but you have to promise that you’ll keep it secret! And you have to promise to help me.”

Setsuna nodded seriously. “I solemnly promise both to you, my little Hotaru.”

Hotaru grinned, and leaned in closer to her mother. “Ok! I’ll tell you the plan…..”


End file.
